


worse things than a shattered chandelier

by reginamea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginamea/pseuds/reginamea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen fanart for elison's "Worse Things Than a Shattered Chandelier," written for the Swan Queen Big Bang: Unintentional challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	worse things than a shattered chandelier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elison/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Worse Things Than a Shattered Chandelier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301845) by [elison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elison/pseuds/elison). 



   


End file.
